


Hypnotic Blue Haze

by SalemDae_45



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We danced. Our bodies touching, lips colliding, as if we’re moving in slow motion… like in a trance...under a hypnotic haze...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic Blue Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drabylon](http://drabylon.livejournal.com/profile). In Brain's POV. Something like a stream of consciousness or poem. Whatever floats your boat, people.

We danced.

We fucked.

We fell asleep.

I woke up and he was there, smiling.

I grumbled.

I kicked him out of bed.

He dragged me in the showers.

We fucked again.

Then I kicked him out.

I hate him.

Those hurt blue eyes, they get to me.

Fuck him. He’ll get over it.

Soon we see each other again.

We danced.

Our bodies touching, lips colliding, as if we’re moving in slow motion…

…like in a trance…

…under a hypnotic haze…

…a blue haze.

I need to stop taking X in the morning.

We fucked, but slow and gentle.

He moaned.

I gripped his hips, moving inside him.

I love the way he cried my name when he comes.

It gave me satisfaction.

He was my art.

I was his maker.

I molded him into my image.

He melted under my touch.

I gathered the pieces.

He cummed.

I came a few seconds later.

We fall asleep.

I woke up.

He was there.

I didn’t kick him out of the bed.

He rolled on top of me.

He smiled, like a fresh ray of sunshine.

“I love you.”

“I do too.”

I should stop taking X in the morning.


End file.
